


Breakaway

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Lord King Bad Vid, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Justin follows his dreams.Seasons: 1, 2, 5Song by Kelly ClarksonVidder: Wendy





	Breakaway

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in 2007 but never posted it. It had been stuck at about 65% complete for a long time. Rather than let it remain a Work in Progress forever, I quickly threw together the last 1 minute and called it done.  
> That in mind, please forgive the bad special effect at 2:42... AND the random found footage... AND the sudden 3-season jump... AND for making it at all! I couldn't help it... the Justin!worship took over my brain.


End file.
